Electronic communications platforms often allow users and other entities to share information with one another. The volume of information available to individual users within such electronic communications platforms may be relatively large. Consequently, an individual user of an electronic communications platform may not appreciate all of the information that is available to the user within the electronic communications platform. As a result, the user may miss, gloss over, or otherwise fail to appreciate information of some level of significance that is available to the user within the electronic communication platform.